dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmer-scale Dragon
Shimmer-scale Dragons are a special breed in three color variations (Gold, Silver, Bronze) obtainable through an event occurring during the Christmas Holidays. The first Shimmers were given to the winners of the Christmas Event 2012's Raffle, replacing Tinsel Dragons; ten first-place winners received a Gold Shimmer-scale variation, twenty second-place winners received a Silver Shimmer-scale variation, and thirty third-place winners received a Bronze Shimmer-scale variation. Shimmer-scales were given out as prizes again for the 2013 Holiday Raffle (alongside Tinsel Dragons, in the number of 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales, 20 CB Silver Shimmer-scales and 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. In the 2014 Holiday Raffle, Shimmers were once again given out along with Tinsel Dragons, where winners received 50 CB Gold Shimmer-scales, 100 CB Silver Shimmer-scales, and 150 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. As such, there now exist 70 CB Gold, 140 CB Silver and 210 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. Shortly after Shimmer-scales were handed out, they were considered extremely rare and one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are becoming steadily more common. Currently they are considered between rare and uncommon. Unlike the previous Prize Dragon, Shimmer-scales have their own official name and description but share the same egg description as Tinsels and Gold Dragons. Since the release of the Shimmer-scales, "Prize Dragons" is the name used to refer to all the breeds released as award. Breeding two different colors of Shimmer together, just as with two different colors of Tinsel, will only ever produce one color. (Example: Gold x Silver produces only silvers) This depends on the pairing and appears to be random; it is not always the more common color or the less common color. It may be because the system views the colors as the same breed, as it used to with holiday dragons from the same holiday. Like Holiday Dragons this breed was eligible for a Spriter's Alt and Mysfytt was given one with the requested code of (Jewel). This repeats a circumstance in which Marrionetta received a Spriter's Alt Tinsel named (Penk). (Jewel) is a blue-recolored Silver Shimmer-scale; therefore, Jewel's Shimmer eggs are always silver-coloured. When sorted by "Breed" they are listed as "Prize 2012" on a user's scroll. You've won a Prize Dragon and don't know what to do? Here's a very helpful forum topic with lots of good advice: CB Prizes: A User Guide Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water. And look! It has gotten bigger! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Shimmer-scale dragons are a very beautiful breed with small—but highly reflective—scales that shimmer and shine as the dragon moves through water. They don’t have fins or webbed feet, but their long, eel-like bodies allow them to swim quite fast. They were once rumored to carry large pearls in their claws—causing many to seek them out in search of this fabulous treasure. In reality, the “pearl” is of greater value to the dragon, for the fabled treasure is actually an egg carried by a migrating female." Sprite Artist(s) *Mysfytt (All) Gold Shimmer-scale Dragon CB Gold Shimmer-scale Codes All 70 CB Gold Shimmer-scales from 2012 (Holiday Cooking 2012), 2013 (Snow Wars 2013), and 2014 (Snow Warning): Show/Hide CB Gold Codes 2012 - 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/39hAm (39hAm)] Shimmer Luck *[http://dragcave.net/view/amnos (amnos)] Sugoroku Statr *[http://dragcave.net/view/ANGel (ANGel)] Angelight Goldenpearl *[http://dragcave.net/view/bp4EJ (bp4EJ)] Simoniac (changing between Isomanic and Simoniac) *[http://dragcave.net/view/happy (happy)] Geumseol Menoth ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Izaya (Izaya)] Ashura's Izaya *[http://dragcave.net/view/Pern1 (Pern1)] Lung Ying Jassith *[http://dragcave.net/view/S0HKC (S0HKC)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Vrr4b (Vrr4b)] Virn ze Lunar * 2013 - 10 CB Gold Shimmer-scales ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Amber (Amber)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Cassy (Cassy)] Spirit of the Fallen *[http://dragcave.net/view/gld13 (gld13)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Khyri (Khyri)] Khyriana Ithildir Kaimelar *[http://dragcave.net/view/Lucky (Lucky)] Scale's Luck ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/ninja (ninja)] Gilded Ninja *[http://dragcave.net/view/OBLV1 (OBLV1)] Laus Solis *[http://dragcave.net/view/oR2EQ (oR2EQ)] Tiawen *[http://dragcave.net/view/pWfNo (pWfNo)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/QQ9DP (QQ9DP)] 2014 - 50 CB Gold Shimmer-scales ; * (12421) * (1fuly) * (1vadb) * (2niwx) * (4foxy) * (9SOiS) * (APRIL) * (Aylis) * (AyoJe) * (booty) * (Chara) * (China) * (cUApX) * (Death) * (Droog) * (E2ovT) * (Eagle) * (Erila) * (fuNap) * (GoldO) ; * (Goldy) * (Horus) * (HstTK) * (James) * (KOREA) * (Kyrie) * (LA5M3) * (lENtl) * (mucki) * (N2K14) * (oYXN1) * (Paige) * (pFdbo) * (prize) * (q4FiH) * (qpwws) * (Roxas) * (sH1nE) * (wolf7) * (ZNX1z) All Gold Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendants of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Rumor *(hello) code was changed - its new code isn't known yet. Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon CB Silver Shimmer-scale Codes All 140 CB Silver Shimmer-scales from 2012 (Holiday Cooking 2012), 2013 (Snow Wars 2013), and 2014 (Snow Warning): Show/Hide CB Silver Codes 2012 - 20 CB Silver Shimmer-scales + Spriter's Alt ' ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/7AP36 (''7AP36)] Luckiest Catch *[http://dragcave.net/view/8j3FE (8j3FE)] High Queen of Connacht *[http://dragcave.net/view/BhgzQ (BhgzQ)] Shao Shi *[http://dragcave.net/view/C0L0R (C0L0R)] Quantum Color *[http://dragcave.net/view/CrUdF (CrUdF)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/DivaZ (DivaZ)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/FhR1s (FhR1s)] i have no idea what i'm doing (Note: formerly named "Silas Vincent") *[http://dragcave.net/view/fNl6f (fNl6f)] zilver prise d *[http://dragcave.net/view/Jewel '(''Jewel)] (Spriter's Alt - Mysfytt's blue-colored Silver Shimmer-scale) *[http://dragcave.net/view/KARIS (KARIS)] Kiseki no Shirogane (deceased, then restored) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Layla (Layla)] Astromancy ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Logic (Logic)] ProwI *[http://dragcave.net/view/lojjy (lojjy)] Silvery Waves Goldenleaf *[http://dragcave.net/view/LtE4g (LtE4g)] Xiaonxuan XXX *[http://dragcave.net/view/MtQW6 (MtQW6)] Kawa-no-Kami *[http://dragcave.net/view/Q15BJ (Q15BJ)] Tyche Lunar Halo *[http://dragcave.net/view/SCBUJ (SCBUJ)] Echoes in the Deep *[http://dragcave.net/view/Shine (Shine)] Dazzling Girl *[http://dragcave.net/view/xDire (xDire)] x Dire * * 2013 - 20 CB Silver Shimmer-scales ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/1qH0S (1qH0S)] Nikkei no Houseki *[http://dragcave.net/view/Beets (Beets)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Glint (Glint)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/HIjol (HIjol)] Bird of Prey *[http://dragcave.net/view/KVGDZ (KVGDZ)] Silvrr Wintermint *[http://dragcave.net/view/LIBRA (LIBRA)] Libration *[http://dragcave.net/view/Lotus (Lotus)] First Person Singular *[http://dragcave.net/view/Marek (Marek)] Silvered Star Ashkore *[http://dragcave.net/view/Muhak (Muhak)] Lianhuacao *[http://dragcave.net/view/MUSIC (MUSIC)] Rhapsody ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/on6W7 (on6W7)] Behemot von Miau *[http://dragcave.net/view/Qynlm (Qynlm)] Lucky Hour *[http://dragcave.net/view/sauce (sauce)] Regent of Creation *[http://dragcave.net/view/SLAYR (SLAYR)] Katrina Argetevarinya *[http://dragcave.net/view/Spazz (Spazz)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/XwnLX (XwnLX)] Kitty's Gift (Note: previously named "Voodoocat") *[http://dragcave.net/view/Zelda (Zelda)] Princesa Zelda de Hyrule *[http://dragcave.net/view/ZzDKB (ZzDKB)] * * 2014 - 100 CB Silver Shimmer-scales ; * (6Shot) * (Angel) * (BeMKL) * (Casey) * (Celia) * (cUAOE) * (Dante) * (Delta) * (DL234) * (Fairy) * (fairy) * (Frost) * (Fyora) * (GIBBS) * (Grimm) * (Jenim) * (Kaito) * (Lb9fu) * (LdyS2) * (Lunio) * (Monet) * (OjWaT) ; * (Orkid) * (PXIJM) * (Raphy) * (Ragna) * (Rogue) * (S1Lv4) * (shine) * (Shiny) * (Skarb) * (skell) * (Smile) * (Spirk) * (Stark) * (Sting) * (UWoS5) * (Varda) * (Vixen) * (vuJch) * (WzMXb) * (zNzkn) * (Zokni) All Silver Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendants of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact *(7AP36) was abandoned when still an egg by its original owner, and then picked up from the AP by Amazon_Warrior who named her "Luckiest Catch". *(Logic) had previously broken the most views record set by the Gold Tinsel Gold Epica. *(Logic)'s name is changed often, usually as a result of conversations or jokes in the IRC, but the "official name" seems to be Prowl or ProwIer. *(BhgzQ) originally had a different code (r7aPe), but was changed upon the request of the owner. *(KARIS) died on February, 4th 2013 without a single view, as its owner was unaware of the Prizes' delivery. However, the egg was restored on the 15th of February, still with its original "stolen on" date. *The adult Silver Shimmer-scale's sprite was updated shortly after the first hatchlings grew up. Rumour *(KARIS) may have been the first deceased (and later revived?) CB Prize Dragon. Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon CB Bronze Shimmer-scale Codes All 210 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales from 2012 (Holiday Cooking 2012), 2013 (Snow Wars 2013) and 2014 (Snow Warning): Show/Hide CB Bronze Codes 2012 - 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/70t00 (70t00)] o Seian CB o *[http://dragcave.net/view/7w1Yl (7w1Yl)] Mystic of the 7 *[http://dragcave.net/view/9kIh1 (9kIh1)] Schimmernder Drache *[http://dragcave.net/view/AngeL (AngeL)] Pinoy *[http://dragcave.net/view/Bilbo (Bilbo)] Bilbo Baggins of Bag End *[http://dragcave.net/view/brFA8 (brFA8)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/brmH2 (brmH2)] Han-Gukin's Babsang *[http://dragcave.net/view/dqgJk (dqgJk)] Felix Felicis Leviosa *[http://dragcave.net/view/EHMFS (EHMFS)] Haku Kohakunushi *[http://dragcave.net/view/eiTaD (eiTaD)] Shimmeru *[http://dragcave.net/view/filly (filly)] Aquila's Unbelievable Filly *[http://dragcave.net/view/gp7qN (gp7qN)] Utren Shim *[http://dragcave.net/view/ii17Z (ii17Z)] Shimmerdust *[http://dragcave.net/view/Huntr (Huntr)] Royal Huntress *[http://dragcave.net/view/j67HD (j67HD)] ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/k1lGr (k1lGr)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Magic (Magic)] Magic Mustika *[http://dragcave.net/view/Merry (Merry)] Merry Times of Plenty *[http://dragcave.net/view/Micky (Micky)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Satan (Satan)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/SHADE (SHADE)] Roran Domiadraumr *[http://dragcave.net/view/Sipta (Sipta)] Lieghtenstein *[http://dragcave.net/view/U8RhU (U8RhU)] Lucky First Raffle (previously named "CB Bronze Shimmer Scale") *[http://dragcave.net/view/uGp5n (uGp5n)] Seaglory of Christmas *[http://dragcave.net/view/uHmRr (uHmRr)] Crazy little Diamond * * * * * 2013 - 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/1T8hu (1T8hu)] Prized Haemoaurum *[http://dragcave.net/view/Adani (Adani)] Elladan of Imladris *[http://dragcave.net/view/BUTTS (BUTTS)] King *[http://dragcave.net/view/cabri (cabri)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Daris (Daris)] Daris Lian Mea *[http://dragcave.net/view/Dream (Dream)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/K5gki (K5gki)] Michaels Luck *[http://dragcave.net/view/keglu (keglu)] Kegluneq *[http://dragcave.net/view/KjkLc (KjkLc)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/LGXXb (LGXXb)] Tah-Dah *[http://dragcave.net/view/Libby (Libby)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/LimS2 (LimS2)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/LJzUv (LJzUv)] Uroboros Hentopan *[http://dragcave.net/view/lqekD (lqekD)] Bronze Shimmer the Female Prize *[http://dragcave.net/view/LUFFY (LUFFY)] ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/o30vl (o30vl)] Kira's Shimmer-scale Bronze-F *[http://dragcave.net/view/omfgw (omfgw)] Queen Visenya *[http://dragcave.net/view/opera (opera)] La Soubrette *[http://dragcave.net/view/PEARL (PEARL)] Pearl Mystic *[http://dragcave.net/view/Sbaru (Sbaru)] Pleaides the Shimmer *[http://dragcave.net/view/sloth (sloth)] Mateo Carrot *[http://dragcave.net/view/Twist (Twist)] Twist'd *[http://dragcave.net/view/uPlaT (uPlaT)] Kai Karu *[http://dragcave.net/view/x8W15 (x8W15)] Reies Eleier Est *[http://dragcave.net/view/YenLi (YenLi)] Xiiao Yen *[http://dragcave.net/view/ZLena (ZLena)] Z'Lena * * * * 2014 - 150 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales ; * (1ay5r) * (33826) * (6eaPG) * (7Vubs) * (99999) * (Aesum) * (Aisha) * (Aiwha) * (ap3ys) * (AVNj1) * (BRASS) * (bRnZe) * (Bubba) * (c0p3r) * (Clayr) * (d2UZa) * (DqL0r) * (E8ly5) * (EDGAR) * (efR5u) * (Evgex) * (ExoSM) * (f6nNF) * (FbPNq) * (Focus) * (Fr0zN) * (GDkaY) * (gHJoD) * (Glttr) * (Hocus) * (hmoDf) * (Hqjwb) * (iefiN) * (Kevin) * (LLmJc) ; * (Marik) * (Megan) * (Metal) * (Mitis) * (Mireu) * (Mork0) * (MQgHj) * (Mybae) * (NAHM8) * (Nessa) * (NUzZY) * (Oasis) * (Ocean) * (OGXYA) * (Pasha) * (PIJ0f) * (Prple) * (pWHtc) * (Rinoa) * (Roark) * (Roars) * (Ryuki) * (Scale) * (Smaug) * (SpARK) * (Stars) * (Storm) * (sweet) * (Sysyn) * (Thola) * (UFace) * (W7ojV) * (Wow32) * (yasma) * (Zowza) All Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragons are descendants of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Fact *''(Satan)'' was traded off by its original owner. *''(Micky)'' has been frozen as a S1 hatchling. *''(geode)'' code was changed to (7w1Yl) at the request of its new owner due to extenuating circumstances. Rumour *(Micky) may be the first frozen CB Prize Dragon. Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon (Jewel) is the Spriter's Alt Shimmer-scale Dragon and belongs to Mysfytt. According to her, (Jewel) is the original version of the Shimmer-scale Dragon, while the metallic-colored variations are just recolored copies. Sprites Egg sequence Facts * (Jewel) didn't have a cracking sequence, according to Mysfytt, the Shimmer-scales' Spriter: the egg just showed the fog sprite and kept getting views until it hatched, at which point the fog turned into the ungendered hatchling. *On 31 January 2013 (evening-ish EST), a curious incident happened to her. On that day she was already gendered but died of sickness shortly after. A couple of minutes later she was revived as an ungendered hatchling, gendering again as female the day after. Since the Prizes are protected from sickness, it is unknown why she died and how she revived. *Mysfytt stated that (Jewel) will have only two lifetime mates, a Moonstone called "Star Cut Sapphire" and a Lumina called "Inlaid Silver", and will never breed to other kind of dragons. Despite this, (Jewel) was twice bred to a Green Copper called "Tarnished Copperplate", once bred to a Balloon named "Pale Ruby" and also once to a Falconiform Wyvern named "JEwej". *(Jewel) produces silver-coloured offspring, just like the Spriter's Alt Tinsel Penk does. Additional Information On the news topic Mysfytt stated that: She further explained that: Category:Dragon Types Category:Eastern Dragons Category:No Habitat Category:Mysfytt Category:Prize Dragons Category:Rare Dragons